What about me?
by geyser
Summary: ‘You have no sense’ and ’hn’ were the only things he would say to her anymore. What happened to their secret meetings? Seeing each other behind that building every day seemed like Heaven. But it wasn’t like that anymore,what went wrong? sasusaku
1. Chapter 0nE

**What About Me?**

**Summary-**_'You have no sense' and 'hn' were the only things he would say to her anymore. What happened to their secret meetings? Seeing each other behind that building every day seemed like Heaven. But it wasn't like that anymore, what went wrong? sasusaku_

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer- **_I do N0t own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does…_

_-_

**Chapter 0nE**

" _He's not here again." _Is what Haruno Sakura has been thinking lately. This was it, it was never going to be like it was before again. She checked around just to see if he might be sitting down, or leaning on a wall somewhere. He wasn't. Why?

_ "Where were we meeting again?"_

_ "Behind the bakery."_

_ "Oh that's right!" she smiled._

She kneeled down, her back resting on a wall. Cars passed by without a care. ' does he hate me now?' she pondered. Its been over two hours now, and its been 2 weeks since he had visited her.

_ "Where are you taking me today Sasuke-kun?"_

_ " Somewhere cheap."_

_ " Hey…!"_

She zipped her jacket as far as it would go and sighed. She might as well give up on waiting for him. Not like he would be here tomorrow. She stuck her head out of the alley and saw people walking back and forth.

_ "Thanks for everything Sasuke-kun."_

_ "welcome."_

_ "Same time tomorrow?"_

_ "Sure."_

Where did she go wrong? Was she too pushy? Too annoying? Too troublesome? What? Was this how she was going to go on?

"No."

Sakura stood up. " I will make those old memories come back to reality."

_ Did I trust him enough…?_


	2. Chapter tW0

**What About Me?**

**Summary-**_'You have no sense' and 'hn' were the only things he would say to her anymore. What happened to their secret meetings? Seeing each other behind that building every day seemed like Heaven. But it wasn't like that anymore, what went wrong? Sasusaku highschool fic_

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer- **_I do N0t own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does…_

_A/N: As you all know, Tomorrow is Monday, I have school (dies) so I want be able to upload all that fast. But I WILL be able to… -- _

_-_

**Chapter tW0**

Sakrua barely lifted her eyelids open. She tilted her head towards the window. No…It was Thursday. She silently lifted the covers off of her self. _He _was going to be there. _He was _going to torment her. _He_ was the one that left her.

No point in playing hooky now.

'I have to…Put a smile on my face…' She struggled to do so, but it was hard. She had to still be that happy smart girl that was praised in school. Sort of. She sat off her bed, and continually did her daily routine, getting dress, brushing her teeth, the works.

"Alright, I'm leaving!" she smiled back.

"Have a good day at school!" her mother waved. Sakura left the house. She somehow managed to smile to her mother. She started walking. It was only a short distance to walk to school, only about a 5-10 minute walk. And she hated it.

"Morning Sasuke-kun!" She waved. He gave a glimpse at her, but continued walking.

_This _was why she hated walking to school…

_ "Morning Sasuke-kun!" she waved._

_ "Morning," Sakura giggled and ran up to him._

_ "How are you today?"_

_ "Okay I guess." He shrugged. "hm…?" she said. Sakura hugged him. Well, squeezed him._

_ "I can't wait till school's over!" she smiled. He didn't struggle away from her hug, he didn't move. _

_ "Why's that?"_

_ "Because I get to see you after school!" _

_ "Oh, that's right." He faintly smiled._

"Hey Sasuke-kun…?" He didn't turn around just continued strolling down the path.

"wh-" She ran to catch up to him. "Why won't you listen to me?"

He paused. And turned around to her.

"Shut up. You're annoying."

"Yo Sasuke!" Cried a cheerful call, from none other than Uzumaki Naruto. He ran over waving his arm, and holding the strap to his backpack.

"Oh, good morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

"Morning Naruto."

"Huh?" Naruto turned to sakura, then sasuke. Sakura then Sasuke.

"Is something going on here…?" Sakura looked to the ground, her bangs covering her eyes. _Must be happy, must be happy… _

"I-I'll see you later Sasuke-kun!" She said running to school.

"I am _seriously_ missing something here." Naruto said.

"Dobe."

-

"And for your homework today…" Kakashi's words drained from her ears. Sakura's head leaned against her arm. "ungh…" But Sakura wasn't the only one who found this boring.

"Too troublesome…" Was heard from the back.

Kakashi turned around. "Shikamaru. As troublesome as homework may be, you still have to do it."

'how'd he know it was me?' He thought.

"Yes Sensei…" He muttered.

Sakura felt a poke in her shoulder. She looked to see Ino sitting next to her.

"What's wrong with you? You're usually the smart geek who keeps raising her hand! What's with you today!" She whispered.

"Nothing…"

"yeah right." Ino sighed.

The bell rang, and finally it was lunch. Usually she would sit next to Sasuke, and Naruto. She knew Naruto wouldn't mind eating with her, but what about Sasuke? She would just have to find out.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Hi Naruto!" Sakura smiled.

"Oy Sakura-chan! Sit over here." Naruto said patting the seat next to him. But Sakura kept staring at Sasuke.

"That's okay right?"

"Hn." Sakura saddened. 'N_ot like he said no…' _

She sad down next to Naruto, and began eating the food in front of her.

A stray silence stood for almost 3 minutes. Naruto was picking at his food, Sakura was almost finished eating, and Sasuke was starring nowhere.

"Hey Sasuke…" Sakura spoke. At first he ignored but wait… 'Sasuke? What happened to the…'

"What…?"

"I said, hey sasuke."

" What happened to the –kun?" Naruto asked.

" What, would you prefer that?" He blushed.

"No…"

Sakura smiled. Things were getting a little better.

"Alright, _Sasuke-kun."_

-

HMBLAH! T3H SH0Rt/3z! so very sorry, I promise next chapter would be longer….

R&R


	3. Chapter tHr33

**What About Me?**

**Summary-**_'You have no sense' and 'hn' were the only things he would say to her anymore. What happened to their secret meetings? Seeing each other behind that building every day seemed like Heaven. But it wasn't like that anymore, what went wrong? Sasusaku high school fic_

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer- **_I do N0t own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does…_

_A/N: The words in **bold **_are Sakura's inner thoughts.

_-_

**Chapter tHr33**

**-Search-**

"What do you mean _date?_" Sakura asked.

Naruto shrugged, "Beats Me. All he said was: '_not today dobe, I've got a… date to go to." _Naruto said with a horrible imitation of Sasuke's voice.

_ Just _when things were starting to get better.

"W-with who?" Sakura said.

"I don't know! He just walked away right when I asked!" She slumped her shoulders.

"Oh…"

It was the end of school; everyday she would wait for him after school, to walk home. But now sasuke had a date! That wasn't like him!

"Something wrong Sakura-chan?"

"Nothing! Uh- I gotta go home now! See you tomorrow!" She waved, and ran away from him. Great, just when she thought things were O.k, they were getting worse.

She slumped all the way home. 'who was Sasuke dating?' Crossed her mind. **At least it was now winter vacation, no school for two weeks!** She weakly opened the door.

"I'm back."

"Oh, welcome home!" Her mother smiled. Sakura threw her backpack to the other side of the room while her mother washed the dishes. She wore a short knee length tan dress, and a blue apron over them both. She had pink hair, but it wasn't as bright as it used to, the colors faded, but no one hated her for it.

"I'll be in my room." Sakura said jogging up the stairs. The water running stopped. "Hey Sakura?" She turned to her.

"Make sure you help me with dinner okay?"

**_I don't give a fuck about dinner. _**"Sure!" she replied happily. Her mother smiled warmly and continued to scrub pans.

'_Should I call him?' _She mindlessly thought. _'He just might get annoyed… What was I supposed to say? Hi Sasuke-kun Who are you dating!' _No. He wouldn't like that…

She looked at her bedside. She stared into the phone. She knew his number by heart, including every girl in school did.

'241-6060' she mumbled softly. '241…' She slipped into her bed, and nuzzled against the covers. She sighed softly and closed her eyes…

"241…6060…"

xXooOO00OOooXx

The phone rang. Sakura fluttered her eyes open. Thank god there was no school. After a week it almost didn't seem right, without having almost no time to get ready and run to school. She picked up the phone but dared to press the 'ok' button to answer it.

"Who is it…?" Rubbing her eyes, starring into the caller I.D.

-Konoha Apartment 103- it read. _'Oh, it's…Kiba?' _

Kiba lived at the main branch of Konoha Apartments, room 103. Sakura sighed. _Just give me a message… _

-_Hi! You've reached Sakura's phone! Please leave a message after the beep! - _

_-Beep-_

"Hey, we have a big problem. We can't find Sasuke anywhere; It's been a week since he went to that 'date'. No one seems to be able to reach him. I thought you might know something about it. Call me back."

-_This message is from Thursday 2:56 P.M-_

"No…" 

Sakura hastily dialed Kiba's number. 'Let's see 103…'

-ring-

-ring-

-ring-

** Dammit Kiba! Pick up the phone!**

-ring----

"Hello? Sakura?" Sakura jumped.

"K-Kiba! What happened to Sasuke?" She asked anxiously.

"That's what I would like to know."

"What?" Sakura tangled her fingers with the wires on her phone. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said! We can't find Sasuke! We were supposed to meet him at Ichiraku and…"

"I'll be right there-" Sakura said dropping the phone on the floor, grabbing her coat and heading out.

xXooOO00OOooXx

Sakura bit her lip while ringing the bell to Kiba's door. She tugged her jacket closer to herself. "Hello?"

"Kiba!"

"I wasn't expecting for you to come ya know."

"How could I not?" He sighed and let her in. Sakura walked in, it was a normal apartment in Konoha, but slightly messier.

"Don't you live with your sister?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, she's right next door." Sakura shrugged. She stumbled her way towards the kitchen, planning to think of some sort of plan, but sitting at the table in front of her was… Naruto?

"Sakura-chan!"

"Ah! I'm so glad you came, we have to find that Sasuke-teme!" **Great, now Naruto is joining in on the search! Whatever, it might be easier to find him with more people. **

"Right." Sakura sat down next to him fumbling a piece of scratch paper from the ground. She snapped her pen open, and started writing.

"K, look at this." Sakura said, pointing to the piece of paper. The scratch piece had a map diagram of the city. She pointed with her pen, Northeast, North, south, east, and west roads. "Kiba, you take the north, and northeast roads since you have more people, well Akamaru."

She scraped her pen downward. "Naruto, you take south, that's a long road, but don't leave Konoha when you get to the end." She pointed to the side. "And me, I'll go east. When you find something, come back here by 9. Got it?" She paused for a breath.

"When did you decide all of this?" Kiba asked. Sakura ignored him.

"Naruto I'm sure you'll be the one that's gonna need this." Sakura said, handing him the map. "Hey…!"

"What if we need help of some sort?" Sakura thought for a moment.

"Then…" Naruto looked at her. "yell help or something." They both sweat dropped.

"Like _that _would work."

xXooOO00OOooXx

yay, another chapter. Please R&R!


End file.
